


Better Things

by NotSteve



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, I just love these kids, Lannister family mention, i am young, they make me feel young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSteve/pseuds/NotSteve
Summary: Jaime's irritatating Brienne, per usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jaime sat on her sofa, a towel underneath him to keep from soaking through. He had come from the gym and his clothes were absolutely dripping with sweat. Gods he looks like a God, she thought. She didn't know how he did it; how can this man look absolutely the worst and still be beautiful?

He was watching some silly cartoon on the kids network, too distracted by the coyote falling off the cliff to worry about his appearance.

"Jaime," Brienne said. 

His eyes didn't leave the television, but he let out a quiet little 'huff' that indicated he was listening.

"We're leaving in half an hour," she said. "You could shower at least."

He looked at her then, giving her that all too familiar smirk. "What's the matter, wench? Don't like your boys dirty?"

"Jaime." She turned a bright shade of red. He still made her blush every chance he got. She hated him for that.

"Relax," he said, turning back to the tv, "I don't need a shower."

"I beg to differ," she said. "The party starts"—she looked at her watch—"in less than an hour. You have just enough time to shower and... Where's your stuff?" She looked around her living room, looking for his clothes. "I thought you said you were bringing your suit here."

"My suit's at home."

"Jaime!" She grabbed her coat and car keys and walked over to the door. "Okay, I'll run over to your place. Grab your things while you shower here—"

"Why would I want to shower here if you're at my place?" He turned his attention back at the television, giving a lazy chuckle at the latest gag.

"Alright then... we'll both go," she said. "We'll be a little late. Hopefully your father won't notice."

"He'll notice," Jaime said. "Especially since I'm not going." He flipped the channel to the news. "Hey, did you know there was an earthquake in Essos this morning?"

"What?"  


"Yeah, I know. Didn't think they had any earthquakes over there. Thought they had twisters. Can they have both?"

"You have to go," she said. "Your father's counting on you to—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know," he said. "What channel is Keeping Up With the Sands on again? Your tv is different than mine," Jaime added, flipping through the channels. "It's on that bloody awful network." He turned to her and laughed when he saw her face; she looked absolutely furious. "Do you actually want to go to this thing,"Jaime asked.

Brienne blushed. She must admit, being around Jaime's family is... interesting. Between Tywin's subtle rude comments about her looks and Cersei's not-so subtle rude comments about her everything, Lannister get-togethers can be very exhausting for Brienne. And though he's better than his father and sister, Tyrion isn't all that much better either. In almost all his family visits, he's either drunk or on his way to being drunk. Also, Brienne isn't too fond of parties, much less parties hosted by Tywin Lannister. She spends the whole night trying to hide in the corner, pretending not to notice the people staring, judging.

"Well," she managed to say, her face a bright tomato red. "It would be... You should—"

"Not particularly," he said with a sly smile. 

"Besides," Jaime added as Brienne, in defeat, took a seat next to him, "tonight's Thursday. Pizza night. Can't miss that, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, I don't really know where I wanted to go with this but I thought it was a fun little short.


End file.
